


when all is said and done

by hyacinthis



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Addison Apartments, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Episode 4 spoilers, Gen, Implied Ash/Sal, I’m not sorry, Mass Murder, Murder, Other, Police, The Trial spoilers, get ready to have hurt feelings :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinthis/pseuds/hyacinthis
Summary: “Sal, what—”“I had no choice,” he says in a weak voice. “I… I had to do it. There wasn’t any other way.”“Sal, what are you talking about?” She asks, stepping forwards and taking a better look at him.“I’m so sorry…” He murmurs, he feels his lip trembling.





	when all is said and done

He can’t explain the feeling that’s washing over him. It’s something between numb and terrified. He feels like he’s watching a movie, none of it feels real. From the corner of his eye, he can see Ashley approaching him, reaching a hesitant hand out towards him.

“Sal, what—”

“I had no choice,” he says in a weak voice. “I… I had to do it. There wasn’t any other way.”

“Sal, what are you talking about?” She asks, stepping forwards and taking a better look at him.

“I’m so sorry…” He murmurs, he feels his lip trembling. 

“What did you do, Sal?”

“I didn’t want to, I swear I didn’t.”

“Sal, you’re scaring me.”

Sal drops the knife he had in his hand, listening to it clatter to the ground. She looks down at it, then down at Sal. She backs away some, shaking her head, eyes wide.

“ _No_.” She whispers. “Sal, _what did you do?_ ”

He opens his mouth to respond to her, but all that comes out is a shallow sob. None of it feels real. It feels like a nightmare he’s going to wake up from, but deep down he _knows_ that there’s no waking up from this.

In the distance, he can hear sirens. He looks over at Ashley, tears rolling down his cheeks and burning some of his old scars. Someone was going to have to call the cops, it isn’t surprising to him. He leans against the doorway, counting the last couple of minutes of freedom he has left.

Ash pushes past him and walks into the front hallway of the apartment complex. Todd sits in the corner closest to the door and Ash kneels down to talk to him. She reaches out and puts a gentle hand on top of his, he flinches and recoils. His breathing is quick and shallow, his eyes keep farting around as if he’s looking for someone.

“Todd?” Ash says softly. “What happened?”

It’s almost like he doesn’t hear her. He murmurs words to himself, but Ash doesn’t understand. She gently takes his hand and laces their fingers together, frowning. 

“Todd, are you okay?”

The sirens get closer and suddenly all three of them are drenched in the light of the police cars. Todd inhales sharply and pulls himself to his feet. He darts past Sal and makes a sharp left. Ash stands and starts to follow him.

“Todd?” She yells after him, running as fast as her legs can carry her. He’s going straight for the woods. “Todd, wait! _Todd!_ ”

She stops, out of breath as she loses sight of him. Police start to file out of their cars and Ash quickly makes her way towards one of them.

“Sir my… My friend,” she says, trying to catch her breath. “He ran out into the woods, somethings really wrong. I think he’s going to get hurt out there on his own.”

The officer nods. “We’ll send a couple of paramedics out there. Are you the woman that made the call?”

“Yes sir, I am.”

“Can you tell me what’s going on here?”

“I… I’m not positive.” She answers truthfully. “I have my hunches, but I called because I thought my friend Sal was going to hurt himself.”

The officer nods his head, pulling out a notepad to start taking notes. He watches her, then glances over towards the apartments.

“Is that your friend over there? With the… Uh…”

“It’s a prosthetic, and yes. That’s him.” Ash goes quiet for a second. “He’s a good person, I swear. He would never hurt anyone.”

“Did he hurt someone tonight?”

“I… I’m really not sure.”

Ash crosses her arms over her chest. The officer nods his head and sighs slowly. 

“We’ll send someone to go find your friend, don’t you worry. For right now, we’re going to go question your other friend.”

Ash feels her blood run cold. Ash looks over at Sal, leaning against the wall, body shaking. At 22, he’s still so small. Ash half believed that maybe he’d hit a growth spurt, and he did. But he didn’t grow too much.

“Wait,” she says. “Is it okay if I go talk to him first?”

“I don’t think—”

“He’s really upset, I just need to let him know everything is going to be okay.”

“Ma’am—”

“ _Please._ ” She presses, looking up at him. “He’s my best friend.”

The officer sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. He shakes his head then gestures for Ash to go. Ash murmurs quiet thanks, then runs back towards the apartments. Sal is still leaning against the wall, arms wrapped around his middle. Ash looks down at the knife on the ground and feels sick.

“Sal.” She says in a serious voice. “ _What happened?_ ”

He looks up at her, tears cascading from his blue eyes. His fingers dig into the flesh of his arm and he bites onto his lip hard. He squeezes his eyes shut and inhales slowly.

“I didn’t want to, Ash, I swear.” He says shakily. “I had to, there wasn’t any other way.”

“You’re not listening to me, I need you to tell me what happened.”

“I can’t.”

“What do you mean you can’t?” She snaps.

“Ash, please don’t make me.”

“Sal, what did you do?!” She all but yells.

Sal goes quiet for a second. He looks down, holding his mask with one hand. He swallows heavily and inhales shakily. None of it feels real. This all something straight out of a horror film. And it’s all Sal’s fault.”

“I killed them..” He says in a quiet whimper.

“You _what?_ ” Ash asks.

“I… They’re dead, Ash. All of them.”

Ash stares at him in disbelief. Her head is swimming and she suddenly feels like she can’t breathe. She can hear Sal’s muffled sobs through his prosthetic. Sal, sweet, gentle, caring Sal, slaughtered their entire apartment complex.

“Why?” She asks.

“The cult… And… And the red-eyed demon, Ash, I _swear_ —”

“ _Christ_ , Sal.” She sighs shakily. “Jesus _fucking_ Christ, not this shit again.”

“I swear, Ash, they made me do it!”

“That isn’t going to hold up in court, Sal! Nobody is going to believe you! Even if I do, that isn’t enough evidence to back up…” She gestures to the apartment complex. “This!”

Sal slowly sinks down the wall, gripping his hair in his hands. He was always sensitive. He was never afraid to cry and it was something Ash admired about him. Very seldom did she come across sensitive men.

She bites her lip and kneels down, holding onto him tightly. Sal slowly lets go of his hair and wraps his arms around her, pressing his face into the crook of her neck.

“I’m so sorry…” He says through sobs.

“I know.” Ash answers, running her fingers through his hair.

“I didn’t want to.”

“I know.”

“They were all my friends.”

“I know, Sal.”

Sal stops speaking, just sobs into her neck. Ash can’t help but feel bad. None of this was his fault and she knew it. He was never violent growing up. He had a rough life, but he was never violent. Not even when it meant self defense. He never wanted to hurt anyone.

“It’s gonna be okay,” Ash says quietly. “We’re gonna figures this out. Me and Todd and Larry, we’ll—”

Sal lets out a sharp sob and he shakes his head. He’s speaking, but Ash can’t understand what he’s saying. She hugs him tighter and shushes him quietly.

“We’re gonna work this out.”

They sit like that for what simultaneously feels like an eternity and a millisecond before a police officer walks over to them.

“Sal Fisher.” He says.

Sal pulls himself away from Ashley and slowly rises to his feet. He can’t bring it to himself to look the man in the eyes. Before he opens his mouth to speak, he puts his hands behind his back and towards his back to the officer. The officer clicks his tongue then cuffs him, starting to list off his rights as he walks Sal to one of the cars.

“No, you can’t.” Ash says, standing up and following them. “You can’t do this! He didn’t mean for any of this to happen, he’s a good man!”

They ignore her as they put Sal in the back of the car and slam the door shut behind him.

“You can’t take him, he didn’t want any of this to happen!” She says in a sharp tone. “Please, listen to me!”

The car starts and she makes her way to the window that Sal is staring blankly out of. She puts her hands to the glass and gets Sal’s attention.

“Don’t you say _anything._ ” She says. “I’m going to get you out of this, I _swear._ Do you hear me, Sal? I’m _not_ going to let them take you away.”

Sal stares at her for a moment before he looks down at his lap. She can see the tears slipping out from the bottom of his mask.

“Sal, do you understand me?”

He doesn’t look up, just stares down at his lap.

“Sal, _please! _”__

__He looks up at her one last time before he car pulls away and Ash is left standing in the dust._ _

**Author's Note:**

> haha this hurt to write lol :’)  
> update on that sal cosplay if anyone is wondering: the mask is almost completely done! i just need to add straps and a couple of other details. his outfit is completely done, i’m just waiting on my wig and contact lenses to come in   
> anyways   
> if you guys liked this, please leave me some comments!! i love reading them and they really do fuel me to write more!!


End file.
